Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a damper device.
Background Information
Various devices are installed in a drivetrain of a vehicle to transmit power generated in an engine to a transmission. A damper device and a flywheel assembly can be exemplified as these types of devices. Damper devices are used for these devices in order to attenuate rotary vibrations (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2012-159111).
The aforementioned damper device mainly includes an input-side rotary member (a first side plate and a second side plate), an output-side rotary member (a center plate), a plurality of coil springs to be compressed between the first side plate and the center plate, and an intermediate plate for coupling the coil springs.
In this type of damper device, the intermediate plate is disposed on the outer peripheral side of the plurality of coil springs, and is supported only by the plurality of coil springs. The construction that the intermediate plate is supported only by the plurality of coil springs may result in that when the damper device is activated, the intermediate plate is repeatedly moved in the radial direction by variation in torque and so forth. Further, when the intermediate plate is repeatedly moved in the radial direction, the plurality of coil springs are hindered from being stably activated in the circumferential direction. Consequently, the torsional characteristics of the damper device can become instable.